This disclosure relates generally to person support apparatuses that are capable of supporting a person in one or more positions, including a laying-down position or a seated position. Such person support apparatuses include mattresses, cushions, beds, stretchers, chairs, wheelchairs, tables, and other similar devices. Person support apparatuses of this type may be found, for example, in healthcare facilities, homes, and other locations in which care is provided.
More particularly, this disclosure relates to systems in which changes in the position of a person located on a person support apparatus, relative to the person support apparatus, are monitored. Currently, monitoring systems exist that detect relatively large-scale movements, or the lack thereof, of a person relative to a person support apparatus. Such movements typically include changes in position that indicate that the person has exited, is in the process of exiting, or is preparing to exit the person support apparatus, and/or movements away from the center of the person support apparatus. Some examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,362,725; 6,721,980; 6,819,254; 6,791,460, 6,897,780; 7,242,308; 7,253,366; 7,315,535; 7,330,127; 7,538,659; 7,557,718; 7,568,246; and 7,746,218. Often, the purpose of these systems is to alert a caregiver when a person is moving or has moved to a position in which the person is at risk of an adverse event occurring, such as a position near the edge of the person support apparatus.
In some cases, these and other systems adjust mattress pressures in real time, in response to relatively large-scale changes in the person's position on the person support apparatus (e.g. movement from a laying down position to a sitting up position). Some examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,794,288; 6,178,578; 7,437,787; 7,500,280; 7,849,945; 7,883,478; and U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2008/0189865. Often, the purpose of these systems is to increase the person's comfort or reduce the risk of pressure sores.
Further, some existing systems monitor the physiological activity of a person (e.g. heart rate, breathing rate) while the person is positioned on a person support apparatus. These systems are able to detect very slight movements (such as a heartbeat or the rise and fall of a person's chest). Some examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,721,980; 7,330,127; and 7,515,059. These systems are often used to detect the onset of adverse events related to a person's health.
It is believed that few, if any, systems exist that are directed to assessing the activity and/or mobility of a person, while the person is situated on a person support apparatus, and using the activity and/or mobility assessment to configure a person support apparatus in accordance with this disclosure.